the lost sister
by the only way is hg
Summary: when 18 year old Taylor O'Shea meets her brothers Ian and Kyle Jamie now 19 falls head over heels for the blonde rebel. but will Melanie let her brother fall in love with someone who she barely knows ? rated t just encase
1. Chapter 1

Running that's all I've done for the past 3 days. When I heard their names on the most wanted list I knew I had to find them their pictures stuck in my head Ian and Kyle o'shea the brothers I lost when they didn't come back from a raid. I still don't understand why they left me I was so young and so defenceless what if some one attacked I would become one of them.

I feel like I'm going around in a circle that never ends. I'm almost out of water and food i should of packed more food and less clothes and books i got all these things from the last trip to the store, some of these souls can't tell he difference between contacts and my actual eyes how did they out smart us. I walk past a cave with a badly hidden car in it i must be close i hope these people are better at surviving than hiding or they would have no hope at all.

I'm becoming delirious i know it i saw a subtle yet kinda obvious entrance to a underground cave of something I'm gonna check it out any way whats the worst that could happen? The seekers yeah right like i cant take them on i walk in and greeted by harsh eyes no not just harsh eyes Kyle's harsh eyes. His hostile breathing echoed across the cave then i heard footsteps. oh dam i forgot to take out my contacts I took them of then he looked at me until there was a gun pointed and me and 4 other men surrounding me.

the youngest asked " how did you find us "

I put on a defence like always and said "easy the car that was badly hidden, the T.V appearances and your obvious entrance it wasn't difficult lets just say that"

I saw Ian whisper to Kyle and after a few glances Ian asked " How old are you"

"18"

They looked nervous

He asked "whats your name"

"taylor o'shea and don't act like you don't know me"

i heard a chuckle from kyle "you really haven't changed have you sis"

"haven't I, I had to grow up a lot when you two left"

kyle stated " we had to leave"

"yeah leave me to die"

i heard a gasp

Ian spoke now " you survived didn't you"

" you mean i barely survived "

kyle spoke again "we knew you would survive "

" yeah leave a 3 year old to survive with her unstable mother"

kyle took a step forward i new he was going to hit me

"hit a girl how manly"

i heard a chuckle from the oldest man

then he spoke " be nice to the young lady she deserves to be hear as much as any of you lads do and bye the way I'm jeb "

then the youngest spoke again " I'm jamie and this is jared " then he pointed at the man next to him i heard a gun click and jeb spoke " and any way this is my house so "

i sarcastically say "my rules"

then jamie laughed and said "i think people hear will like you, your funny"

Kyle answers " as funny as a plauge "

five pairs of eyes shot daggers towards kyle

well thats as many as i thought until two girls stepped out of the darkness

than the blonde one said "hi i'm wanda and this is Melanie" pointing towards a brunet

than jamie and jeb walked away gesturing for me to follow

this place is to friendly i hope it will die down when i'm no longer the new girl and they will stop treating me like a science project and more like a person but i walk forward then jamie started talking.

"we haven't had many new people lately your the first person in four years the last one was wanda she arrived when i was fifteen in my sister melanie's body i hope it doesn't creep you out that we have a soul round hear kyle you brother i think tried to kill her can you believe that? anyway its all reasoned out now with her being able to take souls out of bodys and getting us limited things only healers have but it looks like you had that sorted out with those creepy contacts were did you get them from?''

there was a silence and i realised he asked me something i answered "just from a friend"

he carried on "well thats cool whats in that bag it looks heavy ?"

''only clothes books medication water food normal stuff really''

in a shocked voice "thats not normal i thought those were luxuries "

"oh they are but i did a special shop as i knew it would take a few days to get hear "

jeb says "were almost at the sleeping quarters we will show you were to sleep"

we arrive at a room with a makeshift door and to beds with a few cloths jeb says in a apologetic voice says ''sorry kid you will have to share with jamie but hopefully he will be nice to you" than jamie wishers to jeb a long explanation and jeb speaks

" ok kid you can show her round my house " then jeb walks out

jamie offers his hand then says "i don't bite promise '' then he gives me puppy dog eyes so i take his hand and then he leads me towards a opening i let go of his hand before we make it to what seems to be a farm he chuckles disapprovingly i walk into the room all eyes on me .


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to back away run and


End file.
